


Broken Petals

by lokilickedme



Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV), Wallander - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guilt, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Workplace Relationship, oh-geez-Magnus-what-have-you-done-now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilickedme/pseuds/lokilickedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a co-worker is brutally attacked at the station, Magnus agrees to take her home and watch over her for a bit.  Feelings he didn't realize he had start to surface and he's left wondering if this is victim sympathy gone haywire or if there's room in his life for a relationship.  Multi-chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  


  


"Drop it and move away from her."  


A man with a gun - a man that he knew, that he worked with - and an innocent woman, standing in a wrecked office, or rather half laying across a desk whose contents were now scattered across the floor, looking back at him with an expression that clearly told his current dilemna. Shoot the girl, or shoot Magnus. He pulled the gun upwards and Magnus noticed it had been aimed somewhere in the vicinity of the woman's lower body. He knew her as well - it was a young woman named Anja, the office assistant, a sweet and unassuming girl that had been working tirelessly and without much thanks for the last six months, running and fetching for everyone in the office, including him. Her pretty face was blank except for the look of pleading in her eyes. It was when he saw the blood trickling from her lip that he lost his patience and very nearly his grip on himself.  


_"I said drop it or I'll shoot!"_  


He knew the other officers had his back, but the fear of the confrontation still coursed through him and his adrenaline was pumping so hard he could almost feel it surging through his bloodstream. He took a step into the room, his gun high and level, never blinking as he stared the man in the eyes and gave him one more warning in the most authoritative voice he could muster.  


"Put it down - _now._ "  


Finally, the man obeyed. He dropped the gun onto the desk and slumped against the girl; she didn't move until Magnus strode over and grabbed the man by the shoulders, pulling him off her and shoving him back toward another officer who cuffed him and dragged him out of the room. Magnus looked down at the girl and moved in between her and the others so she could push her skirt down and rearrange her torn clothing without anyone looking at her. Her dignity had been assaulted enough for one day, she didn't need prying eyes adding insult to injury.  


"Are you okay?" he asked after she'd made herself decent. She nodded, clutching the neck of her blouse; the buttons had been torn open and it was obvious what had transpired from the look on her face. "I'll get someone to tend to you," he said quietly. "Everything's going to be okay."  


She grabbed his arm and held onto him for a moment and Magnus saw fear in her eyes, real, raw, unadulterated fear that hadn't been there just a moment before. He knew what she was feeling and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her as best he could as people began entering the room to piece together what had just transpired. He'd felt it himself more than once, that sickening feeling after the danger is over when you start to realize you almost just died. He resisted the urge to pull her close and hold her, mainly because the senior officer had just entered and was looking to him for answers.  


Reluctantly he let her go, moving toward the door as the station's medic arrived and began tending to the girl's injuries. It all looked minor on the surface, but in his head Magnus kept seeing the gun being removed from between her knees. What had the sick fuck been doing to her?

  


  


The interrogation room was the most ominous and inappropriate place Magnus could think of for Anja to be taken to give her account of the assault. Pulling Kurt Wallander aside, he let his voice show his disapproval and was met with the same withering tone that his superior officer always used to let him know who was boss. "It's all we've got available at the moment, now get in there and do your job or I'll find someone who will."  


Seething, Magnus obeyed.  


Anja was brought in by the matron and Kurt's tone abruptly changed to a more kind, accommodating one as he asked her to have a seat; he offered her a glass of water and waited patiently till she was settled.  


"Anja, we're going to need you to tell us everything that happened today, starting with Tomas Draggar entering your office and up to the point when Detective Martinsson disarmed him."  


She looked at the table for a long moment, then began speaking quietly. She'd been assembling a file for the Oslo case, to be sent over to their officiating agent. Her back had been to the door when he came in, so she hadn't seen who it was until he had his hand over her mouth and was pushing her onto the desk.  


"Did you fight him?"  


She nodded. "I tried." Her voice was very quiet, ashamed. "He was too big for me to do much good."  


Magnus leaned forward and put his hands on the table, something they'd taught him in the academy to put witnesses and victims at ease. It was a show of harmlessness, letting the person on the other side of the table know he was hiding nothing and sincerely wanted to help. He noticed Anja's eyes immediately went to his hands.  


"You did fine, Anja," he said in his most reassuring voice. "You kept him at bay until we got there. You did a good job of that."  


A moment of silence before Kurt interjected again.  


"Did Tomas try to rape you?"  


The girl's face flinched visibly, her shoulders drawing in until she seemed even smaller than she already was. Magnus wanted to punch Wallander in the face for being so blunt, but they needed to know for the record and, begrudgingly, he had to admit that he hadn't wanted to be the one to ask.  


She nodded. "I think so."  


"You think so? You don't know?"  


Her eyes went wide but she kept her composure. "He tore my clothes and pushed me onto the desk. He didn't say much."  


"Did he touch you inappropriately?"  


Her eyes went to the table again, to Magnus' hands. "He grabbed me, yes."  


"Where?"  


Her face was clouding over and it was obvious she was trying to hold herself together, but Kurt kept drilling her with questions. Magnus felt sorry for her but kept silent. It was a relief when the matron suddenly returned and told Kurt he was needed in the commissioner's office - he excused himself and ordered Magnus to continue, leaving them alone together in the gloomy cold room.  


Once the door had closed behind him, Magnus scooted his chair back and relaxed.  


"I'm sorry Anja, he's not the most compassionate person. But he's just doing his job."  


"I know. It's okay." She nodded. "I understand."  


"What else can you tell me?" He kept his voice low and gentle. "Anything that would give a reason for the attack? Did he say anything at all that could tell us what provoked this?"  


"No, not really. I can't remember anything other than him cursing at me and threatening to - " She stopped and her eyes dropped back to his hands again.  


Magnus waited a moment for her to continue. "Threatening to what?" he urged.  


When she looked at him again, her eyes were filled with tears that started falling down her cheeks. Her bloodied lip trembled as she spoke.  


"He said he would fuck me with his gun if I didn't stop fighting him. He showed me that it was loaded..." A soft sob tore from her throat but she swallowed hard and continued. "...and the safety was off."  


Magnus closed his eyes and let his head drop. That was what he'd seen - Tomas' gun, shoved in between Anja's legs. He sighed deeply and leaned forward to offer her his upturned hand. She unhesitatingly laid her palm over his and he squeezed it gently.  


"I'm so sorry darling. But it's going to be okay, I promise."  


She nodded, chewing her damaged lip. Bruises were beginning to form across her cheekbone and beside her mouth. Magnus wanted to go around to the other side of the table and take her into his arms and hold her, but protocol didn't allow it and Kurt could return at any moment. He must remain professional. Detached. Get the job done.  


"We're done," he finally said, closing his notebook. "I'll make arrangements for someone to take you home."  


He stood, leaning over the table on his hands so that he wouldn't look imposing while he waited for her to get up. He'd been told his height made people nervous and he didn't want her any more shaken than she already was. "If you'd like to wait here you're welcome to, or I can walk you to the lounge where I'm sure you'll be more comfortable."  


She looked up at him, and in that moment he felt as if he were looking into the face of a disgraced angel. It tore at his heart, and he struggled to keep it from showing on his face.  


"Magnus," she whispered, her voice full of anguish. "He scared me. I'm a virgin, I don't want to lose it like that."  


And just like that, his heart broke. For a moment he felt as if he were bleeding inside and it made him dizzy and sick. But he kept his face passive, offering her his hand. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's alright to be scared. But it's over now...you're safe."  


He wished he could offer her more than an empty promise, but it was the best he could do.

  


  


_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is worse - the protector or the one he protects from? Magnus takes Anja home and finds himself in a difficult situation, torn between his duty as a police officer to protect her and his duty as a friend to comfort her. But can he protect her from himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is...I'm sorry, Magnus. But not so sorry that I won't do it again.

 

 

In the end, Magnus volunteered to take Anja home himself. He wasn't sure why other than the fact that he felt like she trusted him, and seeing her safely home would ease his own mind as much as hers.

He walked her into her apartment and gave the place a quick inspection, although he knew there was no danger - her assailant was still at the station, most likely sitting locked inside a cell. But he could tell it made her feel better when he came back and pronounced the place secure.

"I'll stay for a bit if you'd like me to, until you get settled in and feel safe."

She smiled and thanked him.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed, if that's okay," she asked. "I just really want this day to be over. Will you stay until I get out?"

He nodded, giving her a reassuring smile; it seemed to be all he was doing tonight. "Of course. Take your time."

He sat on the sofa and listened to the water running as she took her shower, keeping his mind meticulously reeled in. If he wasn't careful it could run easily toward imagining the scene on the other side of the bathroom door, of her naked and wet, washing herself...the image slipped into his head briefly, and just as quickly he pushed it out. In this situation of all situations, it just wasn't right.

He heard her padding down the hallway, the sound of her bare feet on the stone tiles making a damp little slapping sound till she reached the bedroom at the end of the hall and the flooring turned to carpet. He wondered if she was wrapped in a towel, or if she had taken her pajamas into the bathroom with her. 

"Magnus?"  

He sprang to his feet and was down the hallway in seconds; he paused outside her bedroom door to listen for a moment and heard what sounded like crying.

"Anja, are you okay? Can I come in?"

"Yes."

"Are you dressed?"

"Yes."

He pushed the door open and looked in, his eyes adjusting quickly to the dark, and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed. Her face was in her hands and he could make out the shape of her shoulders silhouetted against the light from the window, shaking as she sobbed quietly.

" _Oh sweetheart_."

He sat down next to her and slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. "It's going to be okay, I promise. I know you're scared right now, but tomorrow you'll feel better." He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just held her.

"Will you stay, Magnus? The sofa's comfortable - you can start a fire and there are blankets in the hall closet...I understand if you don't want to, but...I'd really feel - "

"Shhh," he shushed her gently, wiping away a few errant tears with his thumb. "I will, darling."

And then, against his better judgement, he leaned his head down and kissed her very lightly on the lips. For a moment it felt as if the kiss would deepen, but Magnus suddenly realized what he was doing - kissing a trauma victim while he was meant to be comforting her - and his brain snapped back into good cop mode. Pulling away slowly, he began to move himself away from her. 

The look on her face was heartbreaking. "Please stay, Magnus. Please don't go." He knew then that she meant more than just crashing on the sofa. 

Damn, it was difficult to say no. But he couldn't...not this way. 

"Darling, I'm not rejecting you - but what you told me, about you being a virgin...you don't want to give it to me, not right now, not like this." He paused to push her hair back from her tear-streaked face with his broad hands. "You'd regret it and so would I." 

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with the silvery moonlight bathing her skin, despite the honest anguish showing on her face. He needed to get out, fast. "You know where I am. It's going to be okay, I promise." He stroked her cheek one last time, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear before giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze and standing up to leave.

She was still sitting on the edge of the bed when he glanced back from the doorway.

"Try to get some sleep, sweetheart."

And then he pulled the door shut, leaving just a few inches between the door and the jamb so he could hear her if she needed him. 

 

Back on the sofa he lay staring at the dark ceiling, listening to the crackle and pop of the fireplace. Normally the sound of a fire put him to sleep immediately, but tonight it was only agitating him. He tried to get comfortable on the sofa, but despite its generous size, his feet still hit the far end and he couldn't stretch out.

But it wasn't just the sofa that was bothering him. He couldn't get Anja's face out of his head. She was a pretty girl, no doubt about that, but there was something else besides her intelligent green eyes and alluringly crooked smile that was pulling at him. She had been working at the station for about six months and in that time he'd noticed that she always dressed very modestly for a woman her age - skirts always below the knee, usually almost to her ankles, blouses buttoned nearly or completely to the neck, nothing tight or revealing, and almost always a very modest loose - almost baggy - sweater over it all. He'd often caught himself looking at her and wondering what she was hiding under those very professional clothes. Once or twice he'd caught just a glimpse of a rounded hip or a curved waistline, even the tug of what seemed to be a deliciously full breast as she moved about the office doing her duties. Those brief glimspes had fueled a few slow-day-at-the-office fantasies in his head that he wasn't particularly proud of.

He absolutely didn't want to think of them now, not right after she'd almost been a rape victim in that very office where his own imagination had run wild. 

_Everyone snaps_ , Kurt had once told him. _In some way, some day, everybody loses their shit._

He wondered what had pushed Draggar to his particular edge.

He listened closely for a moment when a small sound caught his ears to see if it was Anja crying; he hoped with all his might that he wouldn't have to go back into her bedroom again tonight, even though another part of him hoped just the opposite. But it was just a cat mewling briefly on the fire escape above the balcony. 

Falling asleep wasn't easy, but he somehow managed.

 

In the middle of the night Magnus awoke with a groan. He often woke and paced his house, obsessing over case details or trying to clear his mind of work issues that plagued his thoughts, but this was different.

He bit his lip and turned over on his side, shoving his face into the back cushion of the sofa, but it was no good. He moved one hand down to the front of his pants and confirmed what he already knew; he had an erection, and it was aching. 

_No no no - !_ He couldn't think of anything less appropriate at this point in time, or anything that he wanted to deal with less. But it wasn't going to be willed away, and he absolutely didn't want to freak Anja out with it in the morning when she came out of her bedroom to find him on her sofa with a raging boner. Maybe he could make his excuses and leave quickly once he heard her getting up. Or maybe he could just go back into her room and see if she still wanted him.

_Absolutely not._

He knew her request for him to stay had only been a desperate need for comfort. He couldn't - wouldn't - be responsible for further emotional damage. Besides, Wallander would have his head on a pike if he knew he'd ever even considered such a thing.

It felt wrong, but he unbuttoned his jeans and slipped his hand inside. His cock jumped at the touch. With a sigh, he pulled it out and stroked himself a few times, halfheartedly, until the deep need in the pit of his stomach started to grow and he quickened his strokes. He tried to keep Anja's face out of his head but it was pointless, all he could see was her smiling at him and the soft touch of her lips filled his thoughts no matter how much he tried to push it away. He gave in, imagining her under him, her body soft and sweet and untouched, responding to his with wanton abandon and her kisses warming him as he filled her, driving them both to the brink of pleasure and then toppling over the edge, listening to her moan his name in his ear... _Magnus...oh god Magnus._

A few hard strokes later he came, ejaculating into his hand with a force that nearly ripped a cry from his throat, but he managed to keep silent. It took a while to catch his breath, but once he had, he realized he felt guilty and ashamed of himself. Like he'd betrayed Anja's trust. His weakness sickened him.

He washed up in the bathroom as quietly as he could, avoiding his own face in the mirror.

  
"Please tell me you aren't thinking about going in to work today."

She nodded as she grabbed the milk from the fridge and set it on the table. She didn't look at Magnus. "I am. I need to keep things normal. Besides, it's not like anything actually happened to me."

A look of contrition clouded Magnus' face as he thought about what he'd done. "Don't say that, Anja. Something did happen to you - a crime was committed against you, a terrible one. It's okay to feel confused about it." He tried not to look at her as she moved around the tiny kitchen, not only because of his guilty conscience, but because she was dressed only in a pair of sweatpants and a teeshirt with a loose, open robe over it. The difference between her workplace appearance and her home appearance was boggling and Magnus kept catching himself staring.

"I feel lucky, that's what I feel. It could have been worse."

"Yes it could have. But it was bad enough as it is. Just don't push yourself, you may not be ready yet."

As she put an empty coffee cup on the table in front of him and leaned over his shoulder to fill it, Magnus felt her breast rub lightly against him. It was as soft as he'd imagined it, and he felt that bothersome stirring in his loins again. 

Desperate to squelch it before it took hold, he took a huge swallow of hot coffee, grateful for the burning sensation that distracted him as it seared down his throat. When he could speak again, he felt safe enough in his newfound sense of control to reach across the table and put his hand on hers.

"About last night - "

A stricken look jumped to Anja's face and Magnus wondered if he should continue or not. It felt important that he tell her what was on his mind, it would bug him all day if he didn't and he knew she probably felt bad as bad about it as he did. 

"It's okay," she interrupted in a quiet, unsure voice, still not looking at him.

"No, Anja - I want you to know that I wasn't rejecting you, not in the least. I just felt that it wasn't the right thing to do, with you being so upset and...well, I would have felt like I'd taken advantage of you, and I didn't want that to happen. You don't need more emotional anguish on top of what you're already dealing with."

She seemed to understand, and graced him with a sad smile. It tugged at his heart and he finished his speech inside his head. _And besides, I did it anyway, you just didn't know about it._

"You're a nice guy, Magnus. Thank you."

He smiled his best reassuring smile, but inside he felt as much a predator as the man who had attacked her. The only difference between them was that he hadn't left bruises.

 

 

 

_To be continued..._


End file.
